Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été
by Havirnyrce Vince
Summary: Il ne suffira que d'une nuit. Une nuit, où tout ne sera plus que rêve. Une nuit où la parole succèdera à la magie et remplacera les poings. Une nuit au cours de laquelle tout a changé du tout au tout. Au fait, vous connaissez Audrey Tautou ? OS HP/DM


Hey ! Bon, je donne enfin de mes nouvelles... Que c'est il passé durant tout ce temps ? Rien. J'avais prévu de commencer une co-écriture, mais depuis deux mois, plus de nouvelle du co-auteur. Bon, ben j'enchaine seul. J'ai écris deux chapitres d'une fiction qui devrait en compter une dizaine, pas plus. Je ne compte pas commencer la publication avant un moment.

Cet OS date un petit peu, et je l'ai entrepris dans savoir comment le terminer. Une fois fini, j'ai remanié le début, et voilà ce que ça donne. Merci à **Shik-Aya-Chan**, pour sa correction (ponctuationnelle, surtout... ^^)

Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été

* * *

Tout n'étais plus que ruines. Tout. Pas un seul endroit, pas un seul mètre carré n'avait échappé au massacre. Mais tout était si calme. Comme un grand vide après la tempête. Le dernier cri avait résonné il y a déjà un petit moment, mais s'était perdu dans son propre écho.

Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe écrasée. Il était épuisé, sa baguette était encore fumante. Il l'observa, émerveillé. Était-ce bien lui qui venait de mettre fin, pour la deuxième fois, et de manière volontaire qui plus est, à la deuxième plus grande guerre magique ? Était-ce bien lui qui avait arraché ce dernier cri au lord noir ? Il lâcha sa baguette, et laissa retomber ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps. Il observa le ciel, rempli d'étoiles brillantes, comme lors d'une très belle nuit d'été. Il ferma les yeux...

Qu'il rouvrit, selon lui, très rapidement. Il ne conserva cette euphorie modérée que très peu de temps... Il se releva soudain en sursaut : ce silence était bien trop lourd. Que ce passait-il ? Est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix savait qu'il venait de remporter la victoire ? Les mangemorts étaient-ils encore là ? Et où étaient tout les autres ?

« -Harry ? »

Il se retourna vivement. Face à lui se tenait Ron.

« -Harry, ça va ?

-Ron ? Où sont les autres ? Et toi, tu vas bien ? Et Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, bon sang !

-Je vais bien. Tout les autres sont dans ce qu'il reste de la Grande Salle, elle a été transformée en hôpital... Des médicomages arrivent de partout. Harry, tu l'as battu !

-Mais... Où est la joie qui devrait régner, là, tout de suite ?

-Envolée. Je suis content, bien sur, Harry, et tu dois l'être aussi, mais la fête a été gâchée par tout ces blessés, et ces morts... Et... »

Harry fut pris d'une inquiétude.

« -Ron ? Où est Hermione ? Tout le monde va bien ? Mais réponds moi, bon sang !

-Tu vois, c'est ça qui gâche la fête. Hermione est entre les mains de je ne sais combien de médicomage, tout comme Dean et Seamus. Neville est introuvable, et... »

Ron fondit en larme, mais son ami n'eut pas un geste, il appréhendait trop la suite.

« -Rémus, Tonks, Fred... Sont tous morts ! »

Cette fois, Harry se releva. Il tendit la main à Ron, qui se laissa relever, et le serra dans ses bras. Il retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces, mais ceux-là étaient morts à cause de lui, pour lui assurer la victoire.

Harry se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire. Là, tout de suite. Il se demanda s'il devait retourner chez les Dursleys, ou au Terrier, avant de se rendre compte de la débilité de ces propositions. Ils marchèrent tout deux en direction de la Grande Salle. Harry poussa la porte.

Et, enfin, Harry trouva un peu du bonheur qui l'avait poussé à rester en vie jusqu'à ce jour. Les gens sourirent à son entrée, d'autre vinrent le remercier, lui donner une accolade, l'acclamer... Harry comprenait de plus en plus : après la mort de Voldemort, chacun fut préoccupé par l'état de ceux qu'il aimait. Alors une grande fouille s'ensuivit, et tout les corps inconscients, morts, ou aux portes du paradis s'étaient retrouvés dans la Grande Salle. Et l'hôpital s'était formé de lui-même. Peu de monde, apparemment, avait pensé à lui, mis à part Ron, et encore, après Hermione.

« -Non, tu te trompes, Harry, fit Ron après que le brun eut formulé ses pensées, on a été une dizaine à te chercher, et j'ai même vu Malfoy dans cette petite équipe très désorganisée...

« -Quoi ? Il est pas mort, lui ? Et ses parents ?

-Harry, arrête ça ! Tu ne souhaites la mort de personne... Quoi que, ses parents... Je ne les ai pas vu. »

Le brun grommela, pour la forme. Bien sur que non, il ne souhaitait la mort à personne, même à son pire ennemi.

Les deux inséparables amis se mirent à la recherche de quiconque pouvait leur être connu, aller aux nouvelles... Ils restèrent un très long moment à soutenir moralement Molly et Arthur Weasley, et Ron resta auprès d'eux.

« -Et maintenant, se demanda Harry à voix haute, je fais quoi ?

-Allez dormir, Harry. »

Harry se tourna vers son professeur de Métamorphose. McGonnagal l'observait avec un sourire.

« -Tenez, prenez ce sac de couchage, et allez dormir, ou tenir compagnie à quelqu'un. J'en fais une distribution. Cependant, on risque d'en manquer, alors si vous pouviez le partager... »

A peine Harry eut-il le temps de penser à suggérer un sortilège de dédoublement que l'écossaise s'était enfuie. Il fouilla dans sa poche, mais ne trouva pas sa baguette, qu'il avait laissé tomber près du lieu de son ultime combat.

« -Ah, merde !

-Quel langage ! »

Harry sourit.

« -Malfoy, tu seras toujours un spécialiste des arrivées importunes, mal venues, pas désirées, etc...

-Oui, oui, c'est ça. Dis moi, ne pourrais tu pas cloner ce sac et m'en donner un ? McGonnagal n'en a plus.

-Euh ? Non. »

Et Harry partit. Malfoy resta sidéré. Bien sur qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un paquet cadeau sur plateau d'argent, mais quand même, ça ne lui coûtait rien de sortir sa baguette ! Le blond jeta un regard circulaire à la salle, pour trouver un sac à faire dédoubler, lui-même ayant cassé sa baguette durant le combat.  
Harry était honteux. Jamais il ne se serait comporté comme ça en temps normal, mais Malfoy ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait perdu sa baguette... Le brun chercha quelqu'un à qui tenir compagnie, il ne voulait pas être seul ce soir. Mais tout les valides dormaient déjà auprès des malades, handicapés, inconscients, morts ou blessés. Ron tenait la main d'Hermione, Rémus et Tonks étaient sous la bonne garde de Kingsley et de beaucoup d'autres personnes de l'Ordre, les Weasleys étaient gardés par les Weasleys : bref, plus personne ne se préoccupait de lui. En un sens, c'était tant mieux. Harry sortit de la salle sous le regard d'un certain blond, et alla s'installer près du lac, dans son sac de couchage. Il resta habillé, ne quittant que ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il voulait juste dormir, lui aussi sombrer dans l'inconscience...

Il fixa de nouveau son regard sous les étoiles. Le ciel était de toute beauté. Et lui, qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Vivre normalement lui semblait impossible, devenir auror ne l'intéressait plus... Il voulait se caser, oublier tout ce bazar. Peut-être que les gens le laisserait tranquille, après tout ça...

« -Malfoy, j'ai été clair. »

Le blond s'était avancé doucement, mais Harry l'avait reconnu, lui parmi tant d'autres.

« -Potter, s'il te plait, ne joue pas au gamin. Je crève de froid, et j'ai vraiment envie de dormir, mais tout les sacs de couchage sont pris, et leur propriétaire dorment, pleurent, ou n'ont plus de baguette pour les dédoubler. C'est pas dans mon habitude de venir demander, mais tu n'es pas aussi puéril que ça.

-...

-Merde, mais tu as peur de quoi, Potter ? Tu es aussi con que ça ? Non, c'est pas possible, sinon Voldemort t'aurais buté !

-Dis pas ça... Je l'aurais fais, mais j'ai perdu ma baguette moi aussi. Je comptais aller la chercher demain, quand il y aura de la lumière.

-La bonne excuse ! Espèce d'abruti fini ! »

Malfoy commença à partir.

« -Je suis pas un abruti ! Je dis la vérité. Pars si tu veux, j'ai bonne conscience. Je ne voulais simplement pas que tu saches que j'ai perdu ma baguette...

-De peur de quoi ? »

Malfoy revint sur ses pas et s'assit à la droite de Harry. Son corps, sa voix tremblaient, déformés par le froid.

« -Qu'est ce que tu voulais que ça me fasse que tu ais perdu ta foutue baguette ! Je m'en moque éperdument !

-Tu vas chopper froid.

-Et alors ? Tu n'en as rien à faire, toi, hein ? Potter, le plus grand parmi les grands ?

-Tu parles sans savoir. Il n'y a vraiment pas un sac de couchage ?

-Pas un.

-Tu as essayé de faire de la magie sans baguette ? Je n'y arrive pas, moi, je suis crevé.

-Comment tu veux que je me concentre ? Le froid me fais trembler !

-Rentre au château, alors !

-NON ! »

Harry sursauta. Bon, et bien meurt de froid, alors, pensa le brun, soupirant face à la connerie de son ennemi.

« -Tu fais peine à voir, souffla Harry. Pff, et bah si tu veux partager ce modeste sac...

-Quoi ? Tu es fou !

-Au moins je t'aurais proposé...

-Non, attends ! J'veux pas mourir de froid, c'est bon, j'accepte...

-On dirait que tu le fais à contre coeur ? Non, parce que je voudrais surtout pas te forcer, hein ?

-Ta gueule. »

Harry sourit de nouveau. Draco enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes, et, transi de froid, se glissa dans le sac. Harry détourna la tête lorsque le haut du jean du blond le frôla. La première pensée de Harry fut que son colocataire était vraiment glacé. Draco soupira de bien-être. Harry, lui, se força à évaluer la situation. Il était plaqué contre son pire ennemi par un sac de couchage, ne pouvait éloigner le haut de leur torse que d'une dizaine de centimètre. En effet, la forme évasée du sac obligeait leurs pieds, jambes, et ventres à se toucher ou se frôler, mais également à se tenir dans une position très inconfortable, sur le côté. Un silence pesant suivi, où les deux ennemis se fixaient du regard, jusqu'à ce que Harry éclate de rire.

« -Tu es complètement taré, remarqua Draco.

-C'est un compliment. Je me disais juste que j'avais été obligé de te mettre dans cette galère : un seul enfoiré mort par ma faute en une nuit, c'est suffisant !

-Ça, c'est drôle ?

-Mais oui !

-T'es définitivement cinglé, oui !

-C'est un compliment ! »

Draco le regarda comme on regarde sa grand-mère de quatre-vingt-dix ans qui vous annonce que vous avez une poule sur la tête. (_NdB : C'est quoi cette expression ? C'est hilarant ! ^^ _)

« Un jour, je t'expliquerais, fit Harry. » (_NdB : à moi aussi s'il te plait ... NdA : La raison réside dans la folie douce._)

Draco se demandait bien quand. Quand est-ce que ces deux anciens élèves séparés par la haine allaient bien pouvoir se retrouver dans leur futur vie. Par hasard, oui, mais jamais cela ne durerait. Donc, si Harry ne lui disait pas cette nuit, quand allait-il lui dire ? Jamais fut la seule réponse plausible.

« -Bon alors ? questionna le brun.

-Quoi, "alors" ?

-Alors, comme alors ! Alors, tu vas faire quoi, maintenant, alors tu deviens quoi, alors, on se le fait ce ménage, alors, comme alors, quoi !

-Je sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je sais pas où sont mes parents. J'en sais rien. Tu ferais quoi, à ma place ?

-Je suis pas à ta place. Je raisonne pas comme toi. Tu vois ce que tu n'as plus, ou ce que tu n'auras pas, moi je vois ce que j'ai, ou ce que j'aurais... Vois le verre à moitié plein.

-Harry, comment je le pourrais, selon toi ? Mes parents ont disparu !

-M'appeler Harry est déjà un bon début... »

Draco soupira. Harry n'était déjà pas très intelligent, mais parler en énigme ne lui allait pas. Et ce n'était pas le moment.

« -Tu es courageux. Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner dans ton attitude que tu avais perdu tes parents. Et je m'y connais. Tu pourras aller vivre dans ton propre appart', je suis sur que tu as des économies, riche que vous deviez l'être.

-Mes parents, oui, pas moi. Harry, j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça, tu sais. Quand je te dis que je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, c'est que vraiment, je ne le sais pas. J'ai pas de d'argent, pas de toit, pas de famille. Je vivrais au jour le jour. A l'heure qu'il est, le manoir est sûrement déjà remplis d'aurors à la recherche d'anciens mangemorts à sacrifier sur l'autel de la fausse justice. »

Draco retint quelques larmes. Il se retourna, chose difficile vu le peu d'espace. Harry était déboussolé. Il avait tenté tant bien que mal de garder contenance face à son ennemi, mais ce n'était pas simple. Entre humain, on se comprend, quand même ! Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, qui sentit à travers sa chemise abimée par la bataille une fantastique bouffée de chaleur lui traverser les nerfs.

Draco renifla, et ravala ses larmes. La seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit était qu'il s'était vraiment mis dans de sacrés draps en invitant Draco dans son sac de couchage. Ils étaient serrés, et dans une position latérale tout ce qu'il y a de plus inconfortable.

« -Tu sais, fit Draco pour changer de sujet, j'ai essayé de te chercher une fois que tu eus tué Vol-Voldemort... Personne ne savait ou le duel avait eu lieu, mais tous savaient qui était le vainqueur, tant le cri de V-Voldemort a été puissant...

-Moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de la bataille, je me suis retrouvé face à lui, et je me suis battu. J'avais été séparé de Ron et Hermione depuis un moment déjà... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à l'achever, la rage ou l'espoir, ou les deux... Ou bien la haine... Je suis tombé épuisé, après ça, et quand je me suis réveillé, Ron me cherchait. Il m'a dit qu'un petit groupe de personnes retournait tout le domaine pour me trouver... Au fait, pourquoi tu étais dedans ?

-Je... Après la fin de votre duel, je me suis mis à chercher mes parents, mais je ne les ai pas trouvé, pas de corps, rien...

-Pas de corps, pas de mort !

-C'est ce que je me répète en boucle... Enfin bref, j'ai vu zacharias Smith qui fouillait de partout à ta recherche, et j'ai décidé de l'aider, pour m'occuper l'esprit. Au final, je me suis retrouvé de nouveau seul, à me balader en te cherchant. Je t'ai vu revenir avec Weasley, et j'ai vu McGo qui distribuait ses sacs, mais elle avait donné le dernier quand je l'avais rattrapée. Elle m'a conseillé d'en faire dédoubler un, je t'ai vu, je suis venu te le demander, mais tu m'as laissé en plan.

-J'en suis pas fier. Mais sur le coup, je voulais juste dormir, et je voulais pas te dire que j'avais perdu ma baguette... J'irai la chercher demain avec... Oh, mince, Ron ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! »

Harry se sortit tant bien que mal du sac de couchage et s'enfuit vers la Grande Salle, pieds nus. Draco se sentit soudain relativement seul, mais l'odeur et la chaleur d'Harry continuaient de l'habiter, si bien qu'il ferma rapidement les yeux et s'endormit.

Dans la Grande Salle, plus un bruit ne régnait. Tous dormait, et seul le personnel médical s'affairait encore sur leurs patients. Harry repéra ses deux amis, et y marcha à grands pas, pour éviter de laisser ses pieds trop longtemps en contact avec les pavés glacials malgré cette nuit d'été. Hermione semblait toujours inconsciente, Ron somnolait à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main droite, une sérénité contrastant fortement avec l'ambiance du lieu peinte sur le visage. Harry les observa quelques courts instants, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie. En se relevant, il eut la surprise de voir Ron les yeux grands ouverts.

« -Elle va s'en sortir, murmurait-il sans cesse, je le sais, elle va s'en tirer, hein Harry ? Je me trompe pas, hein ?

-Bien sur, Ron. Elle va s'en tirer, elle s'en est toujours tirée ! Excuse moi de n'être pas venu plus tôt...

-Pas grave... Tu es venu, je suis sur que ça va l'aider. Elle va s'en tirer... Je le sais... »

Ron referma les yeux. Tous étaient fortement épuisés. Voyant McGonnagal s'approcher, Harry se releva.

« -J'espère de tout coeur que tout va bien aller pour eux.

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'espérer, professeur. Ils iront bien, je le sais.

-Je vous le souhaite. Je suppose que vous avez envie de venir dormir ici, avec eux ?

-Euh... Non, professeur. Pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais... Euh... Enfin, je me suis installé au bord du lac. Tout va très bien pour moi.

-Mais il souffle un vent glacial !

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Enfin, faites ce que vous voulez. Bonne chance, Harry...

-Euh... Merci ! »

Harry ne se rendit pas auprès de Draco immédiatement. Il fit d'abord le tour de toutes les personnes présentes dans la Salle. Il prenait des nouvelles de ceux qu'il connaissait, alla à la rencontre de la famille Weasley et finit par ressortir. Il rejoignit Draco qui s'était endormi. Harry s'assit juste à côté de lui, enfila ses chaussettes, puis il cala ses genoux contre son torse et se mit à pleurer. Tout ça, c'était juste trop...

Quand il réussit enfin à se calmer, il se glissa de nouveau dans le sac de couchage qui avait été gardé chaud par un Draco tout somnolant. Le retour de la chaleur de Harry fit rouvrir les yeux au blond.

« Harry ? Fit la voix endormie du blond. »

Celui-ci s'étira, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de la proximité du brun.

« -Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

-J'en sais rien. Ma montre ne marche plus. Je dirais une petite heure...

-Hmm... Qu'est ce que tu es allé faire ?

-J'avais dit à Ron que je passerais le voir, mais j'ai complètement oublié, avec nos petites discussions. Alors j'y suis allé à l'instant, puis j'ai... J'ai pris des nouvelles des gens que je connaissais... »

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux d'Harry aux souvenirs des corps de Rémus, Tonks, et tout ceux qu'il aimait, voir même appréciait simplement.

« -Je suis désolé, répliqua le blond.

-Oh, ça ira... Merci. »

Tout deux étaient toujours aussi mal installés. Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait dormir dans cette position, et Harry avait mal au bras gauche. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger. La seule solution qu'il entrevoyait était qu'ils dorment sur le dos, mais dans ce cas, l'un d'eux se servirait de l'autre comme matelas, et une telle proximité avec son "ennemi", Harry n'était pas sur de pouvoir la supporter. Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure ainsi, sans bouger, quand le bras de Harry, coupé depuis trop longtemps d'un arrivage correct de sang, fut assailli de fourmis. Il se décala alors un petit peu, tandis que le regard du blond croisa le sien. Harry arrêta alors de bouger, celui-ci souriait de manière bienveillante voire - Harry déglutit - tendre ? Si c'était le cas, s'en était fini des derniers repères qui le rattachaient à sa réalité. Harry sourit à son tour. Ils s'observèrent ainsi encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que le brun, obéissant à sa folie, passa ses deux bras dans le dos de Draco, se plaça confortablement sur le dos, et cala le blond contre lui, le dos de sa "pauvre victime" contre son torse, ses bras le ceinturant entièrement

« -Harry ? Tu es devenu fou, hein, ça y est ?

-Non, je m'installe pour passer une bonne nuit... Regarde les étoiles, ça détend.

-Parce que je suis tendu ?

-Vu la vitesse de ta respiration et les battements de ton coeur, je dirais oui... C'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

Draco eut un petit rire. Harry reprit :

« -Tu connais les étoiles ?

-Pas vraiment. A part l'étoile du berger...

-C'est pas une étoile, c'est Vénus. La Grande Ourse est là...

-Oui, elle je la connais aussi !

-Cette grande étoile bleue, là, c'est Rigel. Et la grande Rouge, c'est Bételgeuse, elles sont toutes les deux sur Orion, la constellation, là, tu la vois ? »

Pour souligner ses dires, Harry pointait du doigt chacune des étoiles qu'il connaissait. D'habitude, ce genre de choses n'émerveillait pas plus que ça le blond, mais là, avec Harry au dessous de lui qui lui faisait une leçon d'astronomie, c'était bien plus intéressant...

« -Tu sais quel jour on est ? Demanda Draco.

-Non ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour le graver dans ma mémoire...

-Hmm... Tu as parfaitement raison... Mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas te répondre ! »

Harry resserra sa prise sur Draco. Le blond se posait de plus en plus de question. Il était bien, vraiment, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, mais le fait que ce soit Harry, son éternel ennemi, qui soit la source de son réconfort lors de la nuit qui suivait la grande bataille le gênait un peu. Mais il ne cherchait pas à s'en défaire. D'abord parce que ce sac de couchage lui interdisait quasiment tout mouvement, ensuite parce qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il comptait profiter de la chaleur de l'ex-Griffondor aussi longtemps que durerait cette nuit. Et la Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel !

Harry également était perdu dans ses pensées. Et plus précisément perdu dans ses pensées concernant ses sentiments. Tout dans sa tête était en train de changer. Et il avait beau se dire que la folie dont il faisait preuve cette nuit était une bonne chose, ses inquiétudes étaient toujours présentes.

Il avait toujours considéré la folie comme une liberté. Et c'était peut-être bien le cas. Mais il s'en moquait, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, il savait simplement que c'était cette même folie qui, à chaque fois l'avait tiré de ces embrouilles impossibles dans lesquelles ils se fourraient lui, Ron et Hermione. Et c'était également cette folie qui lui avait valu sa victoire face au Lord. Alors si celle-ci avait décidé de l'habiter durant la nuit, pourquoi pas. Qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

Draco s'était retourné, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et ce ne fut que lorsque ces yeux gris, éclairés par la pâle lueur de la pleine lune, furent en face des deux émeraudes de Harry que celui-ci remarqua la proximité rapprochée du blond. Et juste avant que celui-ci ne franchisse les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, Harry demanda :

« -Dis moi, Draco, dans quelle merde on s'est encore mis ?

-J'en sais trop rien, mais on y est jusqu'au cou... »

Harry remonta sa main droite dans la nuque de Draco et l'attira à lui, dans le but de sceller leur baiser. Son esprit s'était perdu, à des kilomètres de là. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Harry fut surpris par la douceur de ce baiser. Il s'était attendu à ce que se soit rude, comme les ex-ennemis qu'ils étaient, et pourtant, le brun pouvait sentir toute la tendresse du blond. C'en était presque choquant. Mais à vrai dire, il préférait ça, il ne se plaignait donc pas le moins du monde.

Harry resserra sa prise sur le blond, le baiser devint bien plus passionné, une étape avait déjà été franchi. Et, en y repensant, Harry se disait que ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière. Quand tout deux se séparèrent, quasiment à bout de souffle, le silence régna pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, avant d'être brisé par Harry :

« J'aurais jamais du partager cette couverture. Je t'aurais envoyé au loin, tu te serais dit que j'étais bête, on aurait continué à se balancer des vacheries à la tête, rien, absolument rien n'aurait changé ! »

Draco sentit son coeur accélérer. Il demanda :

« Tu regrettes ? »

Harry le regarda, étonné.

« Non. »

Et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Comment Harry aurait-il pu regretter les quelques minutes qui venaient à l'instant de s'écouler ? Ce baiser avait été le meilleur de sa vacillante vie, il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde !

« -Alors pourquoi tu viens de dire ça ? Questionna la blond.

-Parce que je me rends compte qu'il a fallut que d'une nuit, et encore, une demi-nuit pour que mes sentiments changent du tout au tout, et que ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas exploité les failles de ma gentillesse, fit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il suffisait de parler... Tout simplement... Dis moi... Ca veut dire quoi "du tout au tout" ?

-Tu connais Audrey Tautou ?

-Non. C'est une moldue ?

-Laisse tomber, c'était vraiment une blague débile. Ben... Ca veut dire "d'une extrème à l'au"...

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire, Harry, je suis pas bête, coupa Draco. Simplement, je voulais savoir... Qu'est ce que tu entends par "mes sentiments ont changé du tout au tout". »

Harry perdit son sourire. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement...

« -C'est une question minée...

-Réponds moi.

-Je... Je ne pourrais pas... Moi même je ne sais pas... Une chose est sûre, je ne te hais pas.

-J'avais cru comprendre, répliqua Draco, sec.

-Draco... Ne m'en veux pas, je ne peux vraiment pas te répondre...

-Alors quoi ? Quand cette nuit sera terminée, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand l'aube viendra ? Comme si de rien était ? Fit Draco, un ton au dessus.

-Non ! Répondit Harry, un peu effrayé. Non, pas du tout... Mais comprends moi ! Je ne sais pas pour toi, ce que tu pensais de moi avant que tu me rejoignes dans mon sac de couchage, mais moi, à ce moment là, je ne t'appréciais pas plus que ça ! Parler avec toi m'a fait du bien, t'avoir près de moi aussi. En quelques heures, tu as réussi à faire changer mes sentiments, graduellement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de compatir à ton sort, et on s'est rapproché, et voilà où on en est... J'ai adoré t'embrasser, Draco, ce fut même un des meilleurs moment de ma courte vie !

-La différence, c'est que tu as peur de dire "aimer". Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai. Mais moi je t'aime Harry. Je ne sais pas depuis quand... Mais une chose est sure, c'est que cette nuit à vraiment aggravée mon cas. Au point que j'essaye de t'embrasser, et que je t'avoue ça... »

Harry était cette fois réellement choqué. Il assimilait doucement ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Il l'aimait ? Il l'aimait vraiment ? Comme aimer quelqu'un ? C'était effrayant.

Harry ne put que murmurer :

« -Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Comme si je pouvais le contrôler... Peut-être parce que tu représentes un avenir pour moi que je ne pourrais avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre... Après tout, tu vas faire quoi, toi demain ? Quand l'aube sera là ? Qu'est ce qui nous empêche de partir, aller vivre ensemble ? »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Cette perspective était vraiment très intéressante... Il décida de changer de sujet :

« -Je n'ai pas peur du mot "aimer". C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime ! Je te haïssais avant que tu ne me rejoignes dans ce sac de couchage, comment veux tu qu'en quelques heures je dise que je t'aime ? »

Mauvaise réponse...

« -Pff... Tu es pitoyable, Potter ! Si tu voulais me dire que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, fallait pas attendre que je t'avoues que moi je t'aime... Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Me trainer dans la boue ? Eh ben vas-y, Potter, fais toi plaisir... Y a plus grand chose qui compte, pour moi, à présent, et mon honneur en fais parti... Je vais te laisser dormir, excuse moi pour ton temps perdu... »

Draco essaye de s'extirper de la couverture, mais Harry le maintenait fermement contre lui.

« -Laches moi !

-Non. »

Draco envoya son poing dans l'estomac de Harry. Le peu d'élan réduisit un peu la puissance du coup, mais cela restait assez douloureux, Harry pouvait en témoigner ! Pourtant, le brun masqua sa douleur, et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Draco abdiqua, se laissa retomber sur Harry et soupira.

« -Tu me saoules.

-Et toi tu ne veux pas comprendre. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimerais jamais... Au contraire, de plus en plus, je m'aperçois que j'envisage très difficilement l'avenir sans toi. Je m'accroche à toi, parce que je veux pas que tu partes... Je veux te garder pour moi, je veux... Oublier... Oublier... Tout ces morts... Cette nuit... La guerre... Tout ! Je veux te garder contre moi... Égoïstement... Sans penser aux autres... Au moins cette nuit, avant que l'aube n'arrive, et tous les problèmes du lendemain... Frappes moi si ça... Si ça peut te soulager... Ou je ne sais quoi... Tant que tu es là, je m'en fiche, et je suis heureux. Parce que... Parce que... Parce que je t'aime, Draco ? » (_NdB : faudrait savoir..._)

Draco était bouche bée... Un petit sourire finit tout de même par poindre sur son visage.

« -Ben tu vois, fit le blond, ce n'était pas difficile !

-Non, bah non, pas le moins du monde ! D'abord tu as une sale tête !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! et puis tu es parfaitement débile !

-Mais encore ?

-Crétin, imbécile, abruti, fou à lier, dégénéré...

-Certes ! »

Draco souriait de plus en plus. Harry également.

« ... Complétement perdu, sans esprit, velléitaire, sans un gramme de cervelle, inconscient, taré, entarté, empafé, strié par ta connerie, emprisonné dans ton monde... »

Draco rigolait.

« ... A côté de la plaque, à la masse, et piètre danseur ! »

Draco était mort de rire, et Harry aussi. Et cela faisait du bien.

Harry reprit :

« -Je t'aime vraiment, imbécile.

-Oui, moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi... »

Ils s'embrassèrent. (_NdB : Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais il nous reste un tiers !_)

« -Je suppose que je peux m'endormir, maintenant, demanda Draco.

-Tu peux, je serais là demain. Mais reste éveillé, s'il te plait, répliqua le brun.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que si tu t'endors, je m'endormirais aussi, et je veux profiter de cette nuit. Ce serait bien d'aller sur les toits de Poudlard !

-D'ici deux secondes tu me dis que tu sors ton balai et tu y vole ?

-Si seulement ! »

Draco commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les bras, aussi se coucha-t-il de manière bien plus confortable sur le torse de Harry, son épaule gauche en guise de coussin, les bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Harry passa timidement les bras dans le dos du blond, comme découvrant pour la première fois le blond, alors même qu'il l'enlaçait sans pudeur un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, pour son confort personnel...

« -On fait quoi demain ?

-J'sais pas Draco. Et c'est la seule question que j'essaye d'éviter en ce moment...

-Désolé, mais... Quand l'aube sera là, on va pas se lever et partir chacun de son côté, si ?

-Tu penses trop... Non, on ne fera pas ça, mais demain ne va pas être un jour heureux, même si ça le devrait... Ceux qui n'ont perdu personne seront heureux, ceux qui ont déjà fait le deuil de leur famille seront heureux, mais nous, nous ne le serons pas. Pas ceux dont la famille, les amis viennent d'être décimés par Voldemort pour son petit plaisir.

-Mais tout ça, c'est fini, Harry ! Voldemort à été le dernier mort de la guerre... Il ne reste plus qu'un seul meurtrier, et même toi tu ne peux le tuer.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Le temps ! »

Harry sourit.

« Merci... Tu me remontes le moral ! »

Le brun était sincère, et même tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère !

« -Les étoiles disparaissent, Harry. Le jour se lève.

-On a encore le temps. Au moins une heure avant les premiers rayons de soleil.

-La lune se couche... Le jour se lève.

-On a encore le temps... »

Harry observa Draco dans les yeux. Celui-ci semblait avoir envie de pleurer.

« -J'veux pas que le jour se lève !

-On a encore le temps... Tu l'as dit, on ne peut pas arrêter la vie... Il faut la supporter, et mourir. Et il y a déjà bien assez de mort comme ça. On a encore le temps, Draco... On a même tout le temps... »

Harry l'embrassa, y mettant toute son âme. Lui non plus ne voulait pas que le jour se lève, mais la nuit n'était pas encore terminée. Il resserra ses bras autour de Draco, ne relâchant pas son baiser, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas littéralement à bout de souffle. Bientôt, donc, ils se séparèrent, avant de replonger quelques secondes après.

Harry glissa ses mains dans le dos bouillant de Draco, sous son tee-shirt. Il le caressait tendrement tandis qu'il sentait Draco faire pareil de son coté. Son coeur battait un peu plus fort à chaque fois, sa respiration également. Mais leurs baisers n'en finissait jamais. Ils n'avaient de cesse de découvrir l'autre, un peu mieux, un peu plus tendrement, et pour toujours... Draco ramena ses mains sur le ventre de Harry, puis il fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête, avant que le brun ne fasse de même avec son propre habit. Puis il retombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Le contact de leur peau nu fit frissonner les deux adolescents (_NdB : Plus tant que ça. Des hommes à présents_). Ils étaient tout deux vraiment bouillant, et cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Ils continuaient de découvrir l'autre à l'aide de leurs mains, à coup de caresses, et ce malgré le manque d'espace qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressant. Ils s'embrassaient, se cherchaient, se trouvaient, évidemment, et recommençaient.

« Quand... As-tu... Remis... Tes... Chaussettes ? Haleta Draco. »

Harry descendit dans le cou de Draco avant de répondre :

« Quand tu dormais. Je voulais pas te réveiller, alors je suis resté un moment dehors avant de te rejoindre finalement. J'avais froid aux pieds, mentit Harry. »

En effet, ce n'était pas pour Draco qu'il n'était pas rentré immédiatement sous la couverture, mais parce qu'il pleurait.

« Tu es vraiment beau quand tu dors, fit Harry. »

Draco rougit, avant de devenir totalement écarlate quand Harry se mit à le mordre un peu de partout, dans le cou, à l'épaule, partout ou le sac de couchage lui permettait d'aller. Ses mains faisaient le reste. Seulement, dès que le brun voulut aller un peu plus loin, il dut retourner Draco sur le dos, afin de pouvoir passer ses mains sur son bas ventre, puis jusqu'à son jean.

« -Je vais pas pouvoir te voir, Harry !

-J'sais bien, mais il nous faudrait un peu plus de place pour faire autrement, et je nous vois pas faire ça dehors !

-On est dehors ! répliqua Draco. » (_NdB : Ils vont faire ça dans le sac de couchage ? Mais c'est super étroit, il n'y aura jamais assez de place ! Surtout pour se déshabiller !__ Nda : C'est magique ?!_)

Harry ne répondit même pas. Il déboutonna le jean de Draco et essaye maladroitement de le faire glisser sur les jambes du blond. Draco joua des jambes pour finalement se retrouver en boxer, au dessus d'un Harry bien plus excité qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Il se sentit rougir si fort qu'il fut au final heureux que le brun ne puisse pas le voir.

Harry pendant ce temps poussa ses caresses, d'abord au dessus du boxer de Draco. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que Harry allait de plus en plus vite. Il réussit à souffler :

« -J'te trouve... Bien trop... Habillé...

-T'as bien raison... »

Le brun joua des jambes à son tour, jusqu'à ce que son pantalon se trouve au même endroit que celui de Draco, au fin fond du sac de couchage. D'un coup, l'excitation de Harry fut bien plus présente pour Draco, qui se sentait défaillir petit à petit. Harry surpris le blond en passant en dessous de l'élastique de son boxer, et se mit à le masser fortement après avoir envoyé le vêtement rejoindre les autres vêtements.

Très vite, Harry se trouva nu à son tour, ce qui fit gémir Draco.

« -Tu l'as déjà fait avec un garçon, Draco ?

-Nan... Et toi ?

-Non plus...

-Nous voilà bien... Je dois avoir peur, là, non ? Se moqua le blond.

-Je sais qu'une seule chose, c'est que moi j'aurais peur à ta place... »

Draco déglutit.

Harry entra le plus doucement possible. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, Draco se cambrait sous la douleur, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci, plutôt insoutenable, sorte en un faible gémissement.

« -Je... Désolé...

-Ça va... Je... Vais bien ! »

Draco reprit son souffle peu à peu, et Harry termina son avancée d'un seul coup. Draco gémit, mais de plaisir cette fois, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sombrer à son tour.

Serrant fortement le blond contre lui, il commença à se mouvoir doucement contre le blond, au rythme de ses halètements, gémissement, ou du moins ceux que Harry entendait quand lui n'était pas trop occupé par ses propres sensations.

Draco ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, ses autres sens prirent le relais, et tout lui apparut plus fortement. Aussi bien les halètements de Harry tous proches de son oreille gauche que ses mains serrant son torse brulant contre lui. Draco continuait de gémir, il ne pouvait désormais même plus s'en empêcher. Chacun des coups de Harry sonnait comme une délivrance, une liberté, comme si, pour une fois, le temps s'était bel et bien arrêté pour les laisser profiter pleinement des quelques instants qu'ils vivaient sans penser au lendemain. A son tour, Harry ne prit même plus la peine de cacher son plaisir. C'était vraiment trop bon !

Draco rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur un ciel de moins en moins sombre. Cependant, ces centaines de milliers d'étoiles brillaient encore, dont les deux que lui avait montré Harry. Et Vénus... Draco était perdu dans les étoiles. Dans tout les sens du termes. Harry, lui, ne pensait qu'à Draco. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que continuer à se mouvoir contre lui et à se perdre doucement. Draco sentit le plaisir monter assez soudainement. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, tentant de se contenir, d'empêcher ce moment d'arriver, mais c'était peine perdue, il le savait. Contre lui, Harry ne faisait rien pour l'aider, il continuait à se mouvoir, et même de plus en plus vite.

Draco prit soudainement conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui se préparait à lui tomber dessus. Ce n'était _vraiment pas_ comme lorsqu'il était encore célibataire ! Harry gémissait plus vite, plus fort, ne reprenait même plus son souffle. C'était bien trop pour son pauvre cerveau. Aucun mot qu'il ne connaissait ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ses yeux. Draco se laissa exploser d'un coup, se cambra violemment, mordant le pauvre sac de couchage sous l'effet du plaisir. Il s'y était préparé, évitant ainsi un cri qui aurait pu réveiller l'Angleterre. Il avait plongé totalement.

Harry fut pris de surprise par l'orgasme de Draco qui se contracta d'un seul coup, entraînant le brun avec lui.

* * *

« -Y a plus d'étoiles...

-Tu les as compté ?

-Elles sont magnifiques. Et c'était... Un décompte, avant le lever du soleil. »

Tout deux s'étaient rhabillés, mais ils étaient encore épuisé, et toujours l'un contre l'autre.

« Voilà l'aube tant redoutée... »

Le soleil perça au dessus des montagnes, au loin. Sa lumière vint directement frapper le mur en pierre de Poudlard, éclaira un certains nombre de fenêtres dans les étages qui diffusèrent la lumière dans les couloirs sinueux du château immédiatement. Pourtant, personne ne se trouvait dans les étages. Poudlard était désertée. Plus aucun élève n'était là pour apprendre. Poudlard était sans vie.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel sur une ère nouvelle, toute la façade Est de l'école était éclairée. La Grande Salle l'était. Et à l'intérieur, tous se prépareraient, aujourd'hui, a enterrer leurs morts.

« On fait quoi ? demanda Draco. »

Il avait peur. Effrayé par la suite.

« -J'en sais rien. On va se lever, rendre ce sac à McGo, moi je vais devoir aller soutenir les Weasleys. Ça va vraiment pas être facile pour eux.

-Harry... Tu sais, je crois que cette nuit a été plus longue que prévu... »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Pourquoi répondre, Draco avait parfaitement raison !

Harry s'extirpa du sac de couchage, remit ses chaussures, et Draco fit de même. Ensemble, il marchèrent vers la porte du hall de Poudlard.

En chemin, Harry se mit à parler.

« Tu sais, je veux pas voir tout le monde pleurer. Je suis malgré tout plutôt content, alors je ne veux pas faire le vieux héros en deuil qui fait semblant d'être intéressé par les malheurs des gens. Plutôt que de compatir, consoler, je veux faire rire, et redonner espoir, parce que le temps n'est pas aux larmes. Je veux des sourires dans les regards, et de la joie sur les visages ! Je veux rallumer la flamme qui a cessé de luire, l'espace d'un instant. Je veux que le monde cesse de pleurer, car je ne pourrais les consoler. Cette nuit a été bien trop heureuse pour ça. »

* * *

Fini ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Dites moi tout... J'ai essayé de représenter en une nuit ce qui peut être le parcours d'une vie. Et tout passe par le dialogue, j'aurais pu faire de cette fic une pièce de théâtre...

Une petite review ? Promis, j'essayerais de ne pas tarder à donner de mes nouvelles !

Havirnyrce Vince.


End file.
